In U.S. Pat. 4,026,198 dated May 31, 1977 in the name of Gary W. Ottaviano, and entitled Cushioning Dunnage Mechanism Transfer Cart Therefor and Method, there is disclosed a cushioning dunnage producing converter mechanism which produces pad-like cushioning dunnage of the general type and in the general manner as that produced by the converter mechanism of the present invention.
Also, in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 510,671 dated July 5, 1983 now U.S Pat. No. 4,557,716 in the name of Gary W. Ottaviano, and entitled Mechanism For Producing Pad-Like Cushioning Dunnage From Sheet Material, there is disclosed a separate, mobile, stock roll cart for mounting a stock roll in predetermined relationship with respect to a converter mechanism of the general type of aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,198, and having coupling means on the cart and on the converter mechanism for detachably coupling the cart to the converter mechanism in the production of a pad-like cushioning dunnage product of the general type produced by the converter mechanism of the present invention.
The converter mechanism utilized in the present combination may be of the same general type as that disclosed in the aforementioned patent and aforementioned pending patent application, but as disclosed herein is of a revised structural arrangement and includes laterally projecting bracket structure thereon mounting a separating section of the converter mechanism, and wherein the stock roll supporting cart is expeditiously coupleable with such revised converter mechanism structure, for positioning of the stock roll of sheet-like stock material in proper position with respect to the converter mechanism, whereby the sheet-like stock material can be expeditiously pulled from the stock roll into the converter mechanism in the production of the cushioning dunnage product.
The mobile stock roll cart is of a structural arrangement wherein the stock roll is able to be expeditiously mounted or positioned on the cart for its use in conjunction with the converter mechanism, and wherein the cart is readily coupleable to and uncoupleable from the converter mechanism.